


Ебучий случай

by anna_mrmrmr, Miramina



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_mrmrmr/pseuds/anna_mrmrmr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miramina/pseuds/Miramina
Summary: Когда кто-то занимается сексом в кустах, никто не думает о чувствах куста. А зря.





	Ебучий случай

**Author's Note:**

> Для WTF Tolkien-PJ 2015 на ЗФБ-2015 в соавторстве с Мираминой.

Взор куста застила большая голая задница. К такому он был откровенно не готов. Никто и никогда не рассказывал, что делать, если после пробуждения первое, что ты видишь — это огромная белая жопа.  
Жопа активно раскачивалась. Кто-то пыхтел. На ветках куста висели подштанники, и не самые чистые, к слову сказать.  
Возмутительно.

Качнувшись в последний раз, задница исчезла, а ее место заняли две всколоченные головы с красными щеками — светловолосая и бородатая и темноволосая, но безбородая.

«Гномы, — меланхолично отметил куст. — Здесь же Эребор в двух шагах, неужели места получше не нашли?»  
Он был оскорблен до глубины души. Два неотесанных гнома удовлетворяли свои животные инстинкты буквально у него на коленях! У приличного куста!

— Отличный куст, — сообщила одна голова другой. — Густой.

— А я говорил, — ответила вторая. — А ты «увидят, заметят»… Ладно, пойдем, пока нас не хватились.

Куст с облегчением выдохнул в надежде, что больше такого срама ему видеть не придется.  
Он еще никогда так не ошибался.

Молва об удобных кустах для темных дел быстро облетела округу. Стратегическое расположение — близко и от Лихолесья, и от Эребора, и от Дейла, но не слишком — влекло к себе посетителей с непреодолимой силой.  
Влюбленные шли косяками. Эльфы, гномы, люди и еще кто-то, кого и без того морально травмированный куст сознательно отказался опознавать. Они ломали ветки, демонстрировали себя несчастному растению в самых затейливых позах (он отчаянно пытался забыть) и обладали отвратительной привычкой развешивать на нем свое нижнее белье. Если таковое вообще имелось.

Куст буквально не знал, что ему делать. Он издергался и перестал цвести. Даже отрастил шипы, но оказалось, что страшненьким, но тоже охочим по весне до любви оркам на колючки в заднице откровенно плевать.  
В конце концов случилось неизбежное. Невыносимо захотелось простой плотской любви. Он все-таки был кустом, хоть и очень приличным, а не скалой. Ну сколько можно быть безмолвным наблюдателем.  
Куст страдал.

* * *

Хоббит вертелся вокруг себя, хлопая руками по карманам.

— Что такое? — обеспокоенно спросил Торин.

— Я желудь потерял, — расстроенно отозвался Бильбо. — Тот самый, из сада Беорна.

— А зачем ты до сих пор носишь его в кармане? Мы уже почти Эребор обратно отстроили, а ты все еще его не посадил.

— Так потому и ношу! Твои рабочие даже траву всю вытоптали. Погибнет ведь.

— Попросим Беорна прислать еще один.

— Можно. Но это будет уже не совсем то.

— Ладно. Есть предположения, где ты его потерял?

— Ни единого. Лет через пятнадцать узнаем.

— Почему?

— Вырастет и станет дубом. Если повезет. 

А куст тем временем напрягал все силы на то, чтобы отрастить много новых веток и прикрыть лежащий среди его корней желудь. 

Ему очень нужен был друг.

* * *

Шли годы, дуб благополучно рос, заботливо окруженный ветвями, пока не стал довольно высоким и раскидистым деревом.

Последнее очень радовало незваных визитеров. Ведь «заниматься любовью под сенью дуба» звучит намного благообразнее, чем «трахаться в кустах».  
Посетители потянулись с удвоенной силой.

* * *

Они играли в «угадай по заднице, представители какой расы явились в этот раз». Куст пока выигрывал. У него было больше опыта. При желании он вообще мог бы составить справочник задниц Средиземья.

— О, а это что, эльф и…

— И гном, действительно. Это что-то новенькое. Интересно, как они компенсируют разницу в росте… А-а-а. Эй, что ты делаешь?

— Просто… Мы с вами постоянно видим, как они… Ну… И я подумал… Может, вы не будете против, если мы с вами тоже… Это. 

Дуб смущенно задрожал листьями и нежно обвил своими корнями корни куста. 

Который, конечно же, был не против. На ветках стремительно распустились нежно-розовые цветы, которые пахли так, что приближаться к ним не рисковали даже непритязательные, в общем-то, орки.

Куст был безумно счастлив. 

Под его ветвями больше никто не трахался.

Кроме него самого.


End file.
